


A New Page

by roolsilver



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Secret Solenoid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roolsilver/pseuds/roolsilver
Summary: Perceptor tries to take Brainstorm out to Swerve's.  A little dancing, some light conversation.  Brainstorm didn't get the memo.Secret Solenoid gift for criminarchy.
Relationships: Brainstorm/Perceptor (Transformers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59
Collections: Secret Solenoid '19-'20





	A New Page

It had worked. No more Cybertron, no more Prowl, no more Starscream. They were free to explore a whole new universe, and the party was unquestionably the biggest Swerve's had ever seen. Brainstorm could accept all of that easily. What was boggling his genius mind was the sight of Perceptor, smiling, laughing, and dancing with him. By choice. He still couldn't fathom the microscope's change in opinion since the Time Case incident, but Perceptor continued to be downright friendly towards the teal jet(barring the mutiny and subsequent time as a mindless sparkeater, of course).  
Perceptor reached out and grabbed Brainstorm by the hand, pulling him closer with a small grin that made Brainstorm's spark flip in its chamber. He allowed himself to be led farther into the dancing throng, thankful that his faceplate was there to mask whatever embarassingly sappy expression he was sure was on his faceplates. He was still trying not to get his hopes up. It was completely possible that Perceptor was just being carried away on the excitement that suffused the room. Everyone was celebrating their success with high grade and high spirits, and even stoic Cyclonus was smiling down at his tiny courtmate nearby. Perceptor was by no means the most out-of-place mech on the dance floor.

He was still holding Brainstorm's hand. It made their dancing a little awkward, compared to some of their surrounding friends and crewmates, but everyone's dancing looked awkward compared to the Captain's, and Perceptor was holding his hand, and smiling at him, and Brainstorms' mind kept catching on it like a rivet, not allowing his thoughts to leave it for a moment. His hand was warm, and firm, and wrapping around Brainstorm's fingers more gently than he would have expected, what with the high energy of the party around them. He tried to keep up with the microscope's movements, still graceful and controlled even now, but it wasn't long before Perceptor noticed his distraction. His movements slowed, his smile shrank, and worst of all, his grip on Brainstorm's hand started to loosen.

"You're not having fun?"

Brainstorm scrambled to form a coherent answer, one that would keep Perceptor smiling and happy with him. This should have been easy. 'Percy, I'm having a great time. Let's keep dancing. Let's go get a drink. Let's sit down. Percy I'm in love with you.' Lots of easy options. Okay, maybe not that last one, but it always seemed to tack itself onto whatever Brainstorm was considering saying nowadays. He had plenty of practice ignoring it, even if it was harder at times like this, with Perceptor smiling at him.

"We should sit down."

Not quite what he'd been going for, but at least it was something. Perceptor led him over to an empty booth, and soon a waiter drone brought them new drinks. The drinks posed a new problem- his was missing the straw, and he could either make a production of going back to the bar to get one, or literally grin and bear it without the benefit of his mask. Both options had their risks, but Brainstorm braced himself, put on a happy face, and took off his faceplate. Perceptor raised his glass to tap them together and at least his impromptu toast was one Brainstorm could agree with.

"To the future!"

"The future," the jetformer agreed, taking a sip of his drink. This was fine. He could do this. Perceptor was smiling at him again, and it was confusing as Pit, but he could roll with this. He was adaptable.

"I'm so glad that we're finally on the same page."

Brainstorm's answering smile was weak, and cripplingly visible with his faceplate off, and maybe Perceptor wouldn't notice, even though he'd been noticing so much more lately- noticing things and remarking on things and complimenting Brainstorm on things that really were rather genius, but still, it was all so confusing! Perceptor put down his own drink, focusing all his attention on the jet across from him.

"What's wrong? We...are on the same page, are we not?"

He couldn't do this. He picked up his drink, stopped midway through, and wrapped his fingers around it on the table. He didn't think he could have this conversation if Perceptor tried to hold his hand again. Oh well, might as well barrel headfirst into it, in true Brainstorm fashion.

"And what page is that, exactly?" The smile was gone, a tragedy in Brainstorm's book, but as he tried to take another drink Perceptor's next words distracted him completely.

"Well, I had hoped that when things calmed down after out departure, I could ask you to begin courting. I understand if you're not ready, I know that the incident with the Time Cases must have taken an emotional toll on you, and I know I'm not the best at reading someone's intentions, but I like to think that we have been getting closer lately-" Brainstorm choked, nearly spraying Perceptor with engex.

"Me? You want to date me? I...but you...why? You never wanted anything to do with me. Why now?" 

"Why not?"

"Because I decided to give up my non-existent chance with you when I went back to save Quark, but he wasn't enough anymore! I thought, 'what would make everything worth it', and I answered myself, 'saving everyone who died in the war'. And then I failed. I don't...I don't deserve a chance with you now. I couldn't change anything. I couldn't even save one bot. Why keep trying to distract everyone with 'The Great Brainstorm' when I wasn't ever going to live up to it? Now I'm just...me. Brainstorm, who broke through time and did nothing and had to be rescued."  
His drink swirled in his hands, unappetizing now, more of a prop to keep him from having to look at his tablemate's face than anything else, until Perceptor's hand stabilized it and took it from him. He didn't have it in him to fight it as careful black fingers linked themselves with his grey.

"I'm fascinated by you, Brainstorm. I have been for quite a while. Granted at first I only saw you as creative only in the most dangerous sense and irritatingly boastful, but every now and again I would get a glimpse of something different- someone kind and daring and brilliant. Now that I've gotten to see the real you, the Brainstorm behind the mask, as it were, I find this affection blooming whenever I am with you. You've been so much more genuine, and it intrigues me. I much prefer the mech I'm getting to know now, than the one from before."  
Brainstorm risked a glance up and was caught by Perceptor's earnest gaze, more open than he could remember ever seeing the sniper before. He couldn't help a squeeze of their joined hands, and when it was returned, he settled his wings and tried returning the hopeful smile.

"You know I've been interested in you since before we boarded this ship. I know I'm not subtle. Alright, let's do it. You and me. Brainstorm and Perceptor. Let's see where this thing goes."

He slid out of the booth and pulled Perceptor with him, still joined at the fingers, and headed back out onto the dance floor. It went much more smoothly now that they were acutally on the same page.


End file.
